Heretofore, it has been known to use electric motors for numerous applications. It has been found that such motors are particularly suited to small blowers, fans, or compressors such as are used in canister applications.
It has previously been known to use so called through-flow configurations which allow all or a portion of the working air from the primary fan to be directed through the motor housing to cool the motor, thus eliminating the need for a separate cooling fan. Such configurations are desirable for size and economy as well as efficiency. The problem with such systems is in lost efficiency due to transition of air moving from the rotating fan as it is directed through the motor housing.
Another problem in previous through-flow motor designs has arisen due to the skeletal frame designs typically used in such systems. These frames are frequently metal and accordingly require additional materials for brush mechanisms and terminations. The additional parts in skeletal frame construction allow for misalignment and improper fit between the commutator and brushes as well as between the field and armature rotor. Accordingly, it is most desirable to obtain a motor housing for a through-flow motor which is lightweight, compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, as well as being more efficient.